Yasuda Kei
Yasuda Kei is a Japanese singer, musician and actress under Up Front Agency's Hello! Project.She was member and co-leader of Morning Musume. Yasuda, along with Yaguchi Mari and Ichii Sayaka, were the second generation of singers to be recruited into Morning Musume. Biography '1998' In 1998, she, along with Yaguchi Mari and Ichii Sayaka, were chosen to be a part of the second generation of singers to be recruited into Morning Musume. After the second generation joined, Morning Musume went on to produce one album and three more singles until Fukuda Asuka decided to graduate to further pursue her studies. Yasuda was given almost all of Fukuda's lines in future performances of these early songs. She had also collaborated with other Morning Musume members in special projects during these early days. One of the more notable ones was when she co-wrote and co-sang with Abe Natsumi the song "Sanpo" for a radio contest. It became wildly popular and a petition was circulated to make it an official single, though that never did happen. '2001' Yasuda and Ichii sang a particularly catchy duet known as "Otome no Shinrigaku" (Girl's Psychology) for Morning Musume's second album. In response to the popularity, Tsunku decided to group them together with the third generation member, Goto Maki to create Morning Musume subgroup Petitmoni (also known as Pucchimoni) in 2001. Their first single, "Chokotto Love", has sold over a million copies since its release date. After Ichii graduated from Morning Musume and Petitmoni, fourth generation member Yoshizawa Hitomi was placed into the subgroup. Yasuda had taken on the role of leader of Petitmoni and the group continued to produce three singles and an album. After Morning Musume's then-leader Nakazawa Yuko graduated in 2001, Yasuda (who was the oldest member of the group at the time) became a co-leader along with Iida Kaori. '2003' Yasuda graduated in mid-2003, to concentrate on an acting career. At the same time when Morning Musume's 6th generation became full-fledged members. Tsunku commented that this one-time sixteen-member formation will be the largest Morning Musume will ever be. During her graduation concert, Yasuda sang a remixed rock version of "Never Forget", which was also Fukuda's graduation song. Additionally, as a special gift, Tsunku gave Yasuda a CD of her own soloist version of "As for One Day", her last single with Morning Musume. Following Yasuda's graduation, Iida was given the title of leader of Morning Musume and Yaguchi was given the title of sub-leader. Petitmoni's leadership was handed over to Yoshizawa, and two members were added (fifth generation Morning Musume member Ogawa Makoto and Coconuts Musume's Ayaka Kimura) and Goto was removed. This new line up of Petitmoni never had another release, but a few of their songs were featured on compilation albums. '2004' Yasuda is still in Hello! Project after graduation and has acted in dramas outside of H!P. Within H!P, she has collaborated with Nakazawa Yuko and other H!P artists on 2 Folk Songs albums, performed and MCed in Abe's first solo concert, sang backup for Goto Maki's single "Daite Yo! Please Go On," and had hosted Morning Musume's weekly TV show Hello! Morning until Ishikawa Rika took that position. Yasuda had participated in the H.P. All Stars single "All for One & One For All" and the Puripuri Pink shuffle unit. Puripuri Pink was a new type of shuffle unit, since it was the first unit to feature graduated Morning Musume members, who were usually not included in the shuffles. During a promotional appearance on Utaban in 2004, Yasuda revealed that she has been learning psychology, how to play golf, how to play the flute, and also that she is pursuing a career in the theater. '2007' In August 2007, she acted with Kimura Ayaka in the Otona no Mugicha play Chigaimasu Sisters. '2009' Yasuda Kei graduated from Hello! Project on March 31, 2009 along with the rest of the H!P Elder Club. '2010' She joined the unit Afternoon Musume with 7 of her fellow OG members. Profile *'Name': Yasuda Kei (Japan name: やすだ けい) (China name: 保田 圭) *'Nickname': Kei-chan, Kemeko, "Aunty", Yasuda-daimyoujin (Yasuda-high-priestess) *'Birth Date': 1980-12-06 *'Birth Place': Chiba Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 158.5 cm *'Measurements': 30,26,35 *'Assets': Voice, humor *'Hobbies': Enjoying movies, drawing, organizing photos/photography, and kanji drills *'Special skills': Playing electronic organ, flute, and saxophone *'Favorite colors': Red, pink *'Favorite flowers': Roses, margarets, sunflowers *'Favorite seasons': Summer because I like the seas and the festivals <3 *'Favorite food': Yakiniku, soft roe, kimchee, nattou/soba, chocolate *'Disliked food': Shallots, milk, cheesecake *'Favorite movies': Pulp Fiction, Charlie's Angels, Schindler's List, etc. *'Favorite words': Going my way, love *'Favorite song': Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana *'Favorite childhood song': "Red Shoes" *'Favorite Part of Japan': Tokyo *'Game played when a child': Red Rover. *'Admirable Japanese person': My mother because she is a really good mom, I hope to be like her when I become a mother someday *'Image of Japan': A pure one (i.e. Japanese food, kimonos, ect) *'Best part about being in MM': I was able to give my best in many ways and meet many people *'If never part of MM': I'd be married by now (you get married quick in the country) *'Message to the world': Reduce the traffic! (in Tokyo mostly) *'Hello! Project Group:' ** Morning Musume (1998-2003) * Subgroup: ** Petitmoni (1999-2002) * Concert Unit: ** Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) ** Elder Club (2006-2009) * Shuffle Unit: ** 2000: Kiiro 5 ** 2001: 10-nin Matsuri ** 2002: Odoru 11 ** 2004: H.P. All Stars ** 2005: Puripuri Pink *'Current Units:' **Afternoon Musume (2010- ) 'Trivia' *Kei is skilled in several musical instruments, including the saxophone and the piano. *She has made several appearances on TV and in concert accompanying herself or others. *Yasuda attended Kimitsu Shogyo (Commercial) High School in Futtsu City, Chiba Prefecture, but dropped out to pursue her dreams in the entertainment industry. *She worked in a McDonald's restaurant in her hometown, until 1998 *She is the third oldest girl to join Morning Musume and the oldest to join under normal circumstances (Fujimoto Miki of the 6th generation was added to Morning Musume after failing the 4th generation audition and was brought back as a soloist before being added, and 8th generation member Junjun was added after an audition that was not even known by the members of the group themselves.) * She was famously known as the "grandma" of Morning Musume, and is the frequent target of jokes from TV hosts and other members. * As of 2005, Kei is the only graduated member of the popular Japanese girl group "Morning Musume" not to have a solo career. Works 'Movies' *2000 ピンチランナー (Pinch Runner) *2002 とっかえっ娘。 (Tokkaekko) *2003 子犬ダンの物語 (Koinu Dan no Monogatari) 'TV Dramas' *2004 トキオ 父への伝言 (Tokio-chichi he no Dengon) *2005 二十四の瞳 (Nijyuushi no Hitomi) *2007 捜査一課･見当たり班　鷹子の眼（Sousa Ikka - Ken atari han, Takako no manako) 'Musicals' *2004 羅生門～女たちのまぼろし～ (Rashomon ~Onnatachi no Maboroshi~) *2006 夏ノ夜ノ夢 (Natsu no Yoru no Yume, Shakespeare's "Midsummer Night's Dream") *2006 大人の麦茶第九杯目公演「ネムレナイト」 (Otona no Mugicha Dai kyu hai me Kouen "Nemurenaito") *2006 MAMA LOVES mambo IV 'Radio' *2000-2003 ヤングタウン土曜日 (Young Town Douyoubi) 'Photobooks' *2002.03.02 圭 (Kei) ''Groups * 1999-09-25 モーニング娘。2集 (Morning Musume 2 Shuu) * 2000-12-?? Hamilton Island * 2001-04-?? プッチモニ Photo Book (Petitmoni Photo Book) * 2002-03-?? Chain! Chain! Chain! Morning Musume * 2002-03-28 モーニング娘。ゴナゴト フォトブック (Morning Musume Gonagoto Photobook) * 2003-05-25 モーニング娘。5周年記念メモリアルPHOTO BOOK (Morning Musume 5 Shuunen Kinen Memorial PHOTO BOOK) 'Some Songs Solo' Uta Doki! *''Ihoujin (Strange) *''Ai no memory'' *''Tentou Mushi No Samba'' * Oyoge! Taiyakikun '' * ''Aijin * Anata * Tori no Uta * Sayonara no Mukou Gawa * Mirai Yosouzu II * Joukyou Monogatari * Kazarijanai no yo Namida wa '' * ''Manatsu no Dekigoto (accompanied Hirayama Miki) * Goodbye My Love (accompanied Hirayama Miki) * Young Man (with Yaguchi Mari) * Genki wo Dashite (with Yaguchi Mari) * Moshimo Piano ga Hiketanara (accompanied Takayama Gen) * Tabi no Yado (accompanied Takayama Gen) * Imouto (accompanied Takayama Gen) * Shiretoko Ryojou (accompanied Inaba Akira) * Wakarete Mo Suki Na Hito (Encore) (accompanied Horiuchi Takao) * Fushigi na Peach Pie (with Abe Natsumi) * Ano Subarashii Ai wo Mou Ichido (with Goto Maki accompanied by Sugita Jirou) * Shirube Nai Tabi (accompanied Inaba Akira) ''Hello! Days Vol.6 *''The Rose Vol.12 (Kemeko no Heya) *''Senkou Hanabi'' *''Kingyo Hanabi'' (with Yaguchi Mari) ''Other * ''Never Forget * AS FOR ONE DAY '' *''Best Friend *''Sanpo'' (with Abe Natsumi) External Links & References * Official Profile * Official Blog (Japanese) * English Translation of Official Blog * Yasuda Kei Official Fan-club (Japanese) * Official Picture Thread * Yasuda Kei Interview Category:Morning Musume Category:Pucchimoni Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Elder Club Category:Kiiro 5 Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Odoru 11 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Puripuri Pink Category:1980 births Category:1998 additions Category:2009 departures Category:Members from Chiba